DWDM networks carry diverse types of traffic such as, for example, SONET, ATM, IP, and so on. These networks are capable of mixing different types of traffic in the same physical medium. A typical DWDM network includes an arbitrary number of nodes interconnected in a ring topology by a pair of optical fibers. Some of these nodes are regenerating interfaces, where the optical transmissions are converted to electrical signals, information from them is processed, the electrical signals are reconverted to optical signals, and the optical signals placed on the optical fibers again for circulation to other nodes.
The optical portion of a transmission network coupling two regenerating interfaces is known as the optical layer segment. A general overall description of a typical optical layer segment follows. The description is applicable for a variety of DWDM network topologies including: point-to-point DWDM networks with Wavelength Add/Drop Multiplexers (WADMs) along the optical path; single-hub, ring-based DWDM networks; and, multiple-hub, ring-based DWDM networks. In the case of single-hub, ring-based DWDM networks, the originating hub is also the terminating hub. In this case, the ring includes only one folded segment. In the case of multiple-hub, ring-based DWDM networks, “regeneration nodes” are dispersed along the ring. In this case, the ring is a concatenated series of two or more optical segments.